


Закажите это еще раз

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: По заявке- оберштайн меняет пол и ройенталь нездорово заинтересован-оберштайна уговорил миттельмаер, что в загс надо во славу Рейха. Та согласилась и шла добровольно. \почти\- миттельмаер не уговорил и позвал кайзера толи уговаривать то ли держать военминистра, чтобы не сбежал. В это же время сам держит ройенталя, чтобы не сбежал. Как он уговорил кайзера уговаривать|держать оберштайна?





	Закажите это еще раз

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ройенталь/фем!Оберштайн  
> Категория: драма, ой драма.... ой драма-драма всем драмам драма... Миттермайер можно сказать плачет как ребенок.  
> Жанр: краш Ройенталя  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: AU, OOC. Еще я, кажется, женил кайзера раньше, чем в каноне. Но это, право, такая мелочь на фоне всего остального...

***  
Оскар расправил затекшую спину, потянул шею, склонив голову сначала к одному плечу, потом к другому, поерзал на кресле, разминаясь, и только потом сказал "Войдите".  
Все равно никаких добрых вестей в столь поздний час быть не могло, а дурные вести могли и подождать тридцать секунд, пока Оскар придет в себя от роящихся перед глазами цифр.  
Фернер вошел в кабинет как-то боком, будто стесняясь. Будто он предполагал, что Оскар фон Ройенталь может его сожрать. Будто когда-либо это Фернера останавливало. Следом за ним вошел Оберштайн. Как обычно невозмутимый, собранный, но несколько не похожий на себя самого. Скорее всего дело было в кителе, который сидел мешком. Брюки же были заботливо подвернуты, чтобы не волочиться по полу. Еще, если Оскара не обманывали глаза, Оберштайн был женщиной. Возможно он был Оберштайном-сестрой, которая нацепила китель брата и в таком виде явилась в адмиралтейство.  
Фернер хотел было что-то сказать, но Оскар предупреждающе поднял руку.  
— Мне кажется сейчас моя реплика, Фернер. Благодарю за столь интересное предложение, но не сегодня. Я еще не закончил с предыдущей брюнеткой, и не люблю, знаете ли, бросать дела на полпути. К вам фройляйн, — Оскар величественно кивнул. — Никаких претензий.  
— Ваше превосходительство, — Фернер замялся. — Дело в том, что... я не знаю как это объяснить. Но это его превосходительство Пауль фон Оберштайн. Мой непосредственный руководитель.   
— Это даже забавно, но я слишком устал, и, как уже сказал ранее, несколько невсободен, чтобы удовлетворить ваш вуайеризм непосредственно на рабочем месте. Хотя ваша храбрость, изобретательность и, безусловно, необычность в выборе способа самоубийства делает вам честь.  
Женщина сделала шаг вперед, но натолкнулась на взгляд Оскара, как на стену.  
Он прикрыл глаза рукой, а потом подсмотрел через раздвинутые пальцы.  
— Займите себя пока чем-нибудь, посмотрите в окно, пока есть такая возможность. Вы же понимаете, что такая шутка не сойдет вам с рук.  
Оскар не стал оборачиваться, чтобы видеть, что она делает за его спиной. Хотели бы убить — давно бы убили. К чему этот маскарад настолько экзотический, что не укладывался в голове. Если верить звукам, то вместо того, чтобы смотреть в окно, она начала копаться в его шкафу. Что она могла найти там кроме энциклопедий в красивых переплетах да нескольких книг из курсантского детства?  
— Я всего лишь прошу вас проводить ее до дома, ваше превосходительство. Ваш статус настолько высок, что у охраны не возникнет вопросов.  
— Конечно. И на следующий день меня обвинят в измене с женщиной. Женщиной-Оберштайном. Ладно бы еще с самим Оберштайном — тут его величество может склониться к мысли, что это было во благо галактики, но с женщиной, притворившейся Оберштайном, — Оскар убрал руку от лица, чтобы лучше видеть Фернера. Тот был само терпение.   
— Это случилось после обеда.  
— Оберштайн отравился цветной капустой? — Оскар вопросительно задрал бровь. — Не похоже на последствия отравления.   
— Какое отравление, — Фернер сжал руки в кулаки, а потом улыбнулся. — Знаете, он вдруг расплылся, как фотография под водой, а потом стал таким. Я не знаю, что делать. Брюки вот подшил.  
— Но это не помогло, — усмехнулся Оскар. — Ладно, давайте спросим барышню. Барышня, назови себя, — потребовал он не оборачиваясь.  
Женщина подошла сбоку и положила перед Оскаром раскрытую книгу легенд старой Терры с засушенным цветком герани.  
— Она была красной. Цветки были красные. Почему?  
Вместо ответа Оскар откинулся на кресле и посмотрел на нее снизу вверх.  
Красива.   
Пряди эти седые, нежная шея, точеный профиль, аккуратное ушко. И даже бесцветный взгляд не сделал ее менее привлекательной. Похожа, как вторая капля воды. Разве что стройнее, ниже, изящнее.  
Цветки действительно были красные. Кроваво-багряные в закатном солнце. Тогда Кирхайс случайно уронил кашпо, и Миттермайер стоял с этими шапками цветов в ладонях, как с кровью на руках. Но в тот вечер все казалось глупостью.  
В первые и единственный раз собрались тогда впятером. Шутили, смеялись, читали по ролям эти самые мифы и легенды древней Терры, сопровождая их похабными комментариями. Все, кроме Оберштайна. Тому было скучно. Может быть он чувствовал себя единственным взрослым в обществе подростков, и, наверное, поэтому Оскар превзошел самого себя по пошлости шуток. Он был в ударе.

Цветок потерялся недавно. Оскар возил книгу из кабинета в кабинет, как память о том безоблачном вечере, а когда однажды пролистывал страницы, ветер из форточки слизнул воспоминание. Пришлось заменить его новым. На подоконнике как раз цвела герань. Желтая, как грива Райнхарда. Оскару показалось, что это будет хороший знак.  
Теперь “Оберштайн” нашла в шкафу и книгу, и доказательство оскаровой сентиментальности. 

— Предположим, ты Оберштайн, — милостиво кивнул Оскар, вернувшись из омута памяти. — Мне стоило раньше узнать, что у него есть такая красивая сестра.   
Сестра, любовница, шлюха в маскарадном костюме — уже не важно.  
Никто из них не стал бы делиться воспоминаниями о том вечере просто так. Они были слишком личными. Слишком непохожими на их дальнейшую жизнь.  
Значит кто-то подготовил ее. Кто?  
Если Райнхард, то его прихоти стоило подчиниться. Если Миттермайер — насладиться подарком, но при случае набить морду. Если сам Оберштайн, то надо было пытаться разгадать шифр. А Кирхайс давным давно мертв и его не интересуют эти игры.  
Мозг, как назло, сотрудничать отказывался.  
Женщина протянула руку к стопке "исходящие".  
— Разрешите? Чтобы не тратить время завтра.  
Оскар склонил голову к плечу, чтобы лучше ее видеть, и не стал препятствовать, когда она взяла с его стола документы и, бегло листая, начала их просматривать.   
Некоторые она вынимала из пачки, ставя пометки "В дело" или "На утверждение".   
Оскар смотрел внимательно. Она работала быстро, без суеты и замялась только один раз перед самым последним листом. Его она перечеркнула наискосок яростным движением.  
— То, что я стал женщиной, не дает вам права на дополнительное финансирование, Ройенталь. И в шестой раз тоже будет "нет".  
Ее чертовски хорошо натаскали. Или она была умна. Или она была Оберштайн. Все версии были равно правдоподобны.  
Оскар не собирался отдавать прошение на подпись. То пылилось в стопке исходящих больше двух месяцев, выжидая удобного случая. Хуже всего было то, что первой мыслью Оскара было коварное: "Ничего, в седьмой раз получится!".   
Какой седьмой раз! Как вообще он мог допустить, чтобы эта девица прикасалась к внутренним документам империи, даже если прошла проверку: наклон букв, слова — все соответствовало оригиналу. Оскара давно мутило от этих колючих "У" в "утвердить", и особенно выворачивало при виде острой "к" в "К исполнению, Ройенталь".

— Я всего лишь прошу помочь вывести нас из Адмиралтейства, — привлекая к себе внимание сказал Фернер.  
Очень вовремя, стоило признать. Оскар уже был готов сцепиться с этим "Оберштайном" на предмет рапорта, расписанного "В архив". Настоящий Оберштайн написал бы так же. И это было совершенно чудовищно. Эта женщина думала так же как он.   
— Я выкидываю из окна, вы ловите. Решим все проблемы одним махом, — предложил Оскар, догадываясь, что тогда финансирования ему точно не видать.   
С долей неудовольствия Оскар повернулся, чтобы посмотреть как женщина оценивает расстояние до земли и свои шансы. Она зябко поджимала пальчики ног и прыгать явно не собиралась.  
— Утром начнется новый день, ваше превосходительство, — тихо сказал Фернер. — И его, ее, обязательно обнаружат. Было бы лучше, если бы его превосходительство провел день дома, сославшись на нездоровье.  
— Ладно, — Оскар хлопнул ладонью по столу, в раздражении. Комм, по которому он пытался вызвать Оберштайна, старательно его игнорировал.  
Шляпки, которой можно было бы прикрыть столь похожее лицо у Оскара как-то не случилось, поэтому он решил действовать.  
Оскар встал, еще раз потянул спину, подошел к "Оберштайн" и подхватил ее на руки. Оказалось легко. Легче, чем ему думалось. И безусловно приятнее. Она ухватилась пальцами за плечо, боясь, что сейчас упадет. Видимо ее давно никто не носил на руках. Зря.  
Можно было бы сделать вид, что выкидывает в окно, но это была бы неудачная шутка. Поэтому Оскар сказал нарочито тихо и низким голосом:  
— Раздевайся.   
Она посмотрела ему в глаза, пряди беззащитно откинулись назад, и Оскар почувствовал, как приятно тянет в паху. Опуская ее на пол, специально провел ладонями по округлой мягкой и весьма даже притягательной попе.   
Она сделала шаг назад, отстраняясь, и неловко начала возиться с застежкой.  
Китель расстегнулся, выпуская ее на волю. Путь до машины обещал быть очень длинным.  
Дождавшись, пока она расстегнет две верхних пуговички на сорочке, Оскар перехватил руку.  
— Достаточно, — вышло хрипло и некрасиво.  
Фернер стоял, сжимая кулаки, и ждал.   
— Вызовите машину, Фернер. Гросс-адмирал фон Ройенталь, известный также как Ромео-после-шести, изволит отбыть со своей текущей женщиной в известном вам направлении. И где он ее только нашел в Адмиралтействе в такое время? Обещайте мне показать потом запись с камер наблюдения, которые наверняка установлены по всему пути моего торжественного шествия. Думаю, что и у меня, и у охраны будут очень забавные выражения лиц. И не забудьте убрать серый плащ. Мне будет обидно, если после всего того, что я для вас делаю, именно меня обвинять в пропаже его превосходительства.  
Фернер поклонился, демонстрируя почтение.

— Ты готова? Наш выход, — Оскар заправил ей за ухо седую прядь, потом провел костяшками пальцев по щеке. — Спрячешь лицо у меня на груди. Тебе же стыдно, что я вот так несу у всех на виду. Что будет если охрана узнает, пойдут слухи... Срам-то какой. Придумала себе красивую историю про рыцаря, а он, извращенец, мало того что обесчестил прямо на рабочем месте, так еще и на посмешище выставил. И даже замуж уже не хочется.  
— Дважды, Ройенталь, — тихо ответила она, глядя прямо на него.  
— Что "дважды"?  
— Судя по вашему довольному выражению лица, обесчестили вы меня в этом кабинете как минимум дважды.  
— Вот как передумаю тебя спасать! — Оскар старательно нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся.  
Тень улыбки, скользнувшая по ее лицу оказалась достойной наградой. 

Ее было очень легко и приятно нести. Даже через китель Оскар чувствовал упругую высокую грудь с напрягшимися сосками. Каждый выдох в шею посылал приятные волны тепла, придавая сил. С такой беззащитной женщиной легко чувствовать себя героем, даже если ты совсем не хочешь им быть.  
Как только они сели в ожидающий лимузин, Оскар отдал ей свой китель. Чтобы укрыть, спрятать, чтобы хотя бы он шитьем мог прикасаться к изящной обнаженной шее. Чтобы воротом касался ямочки между ключиц, чтобы рукава, еще теплые от его тела, ласкали ее руки.

Оскар надеялся, что в особняке их будут ждать военный министр и Миттермайер. Возможно пьяные, как бы странно это не звучало, и крайне довольные собой. Миттермайер хлопнет Оскара по плечу, они рассмеются, и Оскар сможет забрать эту столь привлекательную девицу себе в качестве трофея. И наплевать, кем она окажется. И даже наплевать на брюнетку, имя которой Оскар успел забыть, пока нес по коридору ту, которую можно было уместить в ладонях. 

***  
Выносить ее из машины Оскар не стал. Он вообще старался держаться как можно более холодно и отстраненно, благо ширина лимузина позволяла не касаться друг друга. Еще не хватало облапать эту подложенную под него куклу.  
Она шла впереди, не стесняясь ни кителя с чужого плеча, ни пачкающихся ступней.   
Дворецкий, открывший дверь, немного изменился в лице увидев на пороге столь необычную пару.   
— Здравствуйте, — Оскар решил быть вежливым и для верности привлек женщину к себе, бесцеремонно обняв за талию. — У меня есть несколько вопросов к его превосходительству фон Оберштайну. Он дома?  
— Нет, — процедил слуга, смерив взглядом спутницу.  
— Тогда мы подождем его внутри, — усмехнулся Оскар, готовясь подставить ногу, чтобы не дать захлопнуть дверь у себя перед носом.  
— Рабенар, мы обсудим все позже, — “Оберштайн” попыталась стряхнуть с себя руку, но ей не удалось. — Сейчас, прошу вас, выйдите с собакой. Я сегодня уже не пойду.  
Вышеозначенная собака внятно зарычала из глубины дома. Оскар почему-то был уверен, что дело было не в чужачке, которую он привел, а в том, что он держал ее за талию. 

Комната, в которую их проводил дворецкий, оказалась безликой. В ней не было ничего, что бы говорило о хозяине. Никаких памятных безделушек, никаких фотографий — только тяжелое полированное дерево и черная кожа мебели, обложки книг в шкафах до потолка и глобус Одина — типичный бар.  
— Вы не предложите мне выпить за знакомство? — поинтересовался Оскар, прикидывая, куда надо нажать, чтобы глобус открылся.  
Женщина села в кресло, утонув в нем. Из такого не выбраться. Оскар бы выбрался, Оберштайн бы выбрался, но она была меньше, поэтому провалилась.  
Тень неудовольствия на лице, секундная борьба, и вот она уже сидит на краешке дивана.  
— Не берите из этого бара. Это для нежданных гостей. Подойдите к книжному шкафу и потяните за корешок третью книгу слева.  
— И что это за книга, — заинтригованно спросил Оскар.  
— Золотая, потрепанная, без названия. Ее трудно не заметить.  
Нижние дверцы шкафа распахнулись, являя миру минихолодильник с одной стороны, бокалы и штофы с другой.  
— Что вы предпочтете? — спросил Оскар, изучая содержимое холодильника. — Шампанское?  
— Издеваетесь? Возьмите самую полную бутылку справа. Она в первом ряду, — женщина устало помассировала виски.  
— Что это, и как оно называется? — требовательно спросил Оскар, на всякий случай закрывая шкаф собой.  
— Оно называется “Рабенар, закажите это еще раз. Бутылку я оставил на столе”. Неужели вы помните названия всего, что пьете?  
— Хорошо. Предположим эту проверку вы прошли. По крайней мере вы бывали в этой комнате, даже если Рабенар не узнал вас. Но напиваться вдрызг по этому радостному поводу все равно не будем.  
Изящная кисть вынырнула из безразмерного рукава кителя, чтобы принять стакан в котором виски было на пару глотков.   
— О чем еще вы хотите спросить, Ройенталь? Я понимаю, что вы не поверили Фернеру и не поверите мне, но у меня нет доказательств, кроме слов. Поэтому спрашивайте.  
Оскар сел перед ней на корточки и задумчиво посмотрел снизу вверх. Зрелище оказалось в высшей степени приятным. Особенно в том плане, что именно его китель украшал ее плечи, отмечая принадлежность. Он пометил ее, как животные метят территорию, пусть даже не знал пока, кто она на самом деле. Но чтобы заполучить женщину в постель, иногда достаточно имени. К чему утомительные подробности из прошлого?  
— Предположим, вы действительно Пауль фон Оберштайн. Или мне называть вас Паула? — имя соскользнуло с языка слишком легко. — Расскажите мне то, о чем можем знать только вы и я. Вы правильно угадали про цветок, вы идеально подделали почерк, но этому можно научиться. Расскажите мне нашу маленькую постыдную тайну. Только для нас двоих. Я жду. Одну. На ваш вкус.  
— У нас не так много общего, Ройенталь. Мы не настолько близки, чтобы были эти маленькие секреты, которыми так удобно обмениваться в подобных случаях.  
— И все же. Я даже подскажу вам. Девятое сентября. Что было между нами девятого сентября?  
— Десятого, Ройенталь. И я не отвечу вам даже под страхом смерти.  
Оскар уперся лбом в ее округлые манящие колени, потому что так проще.  
Она права. Десятое. Сам видел, как обнулилось время, начиная отсчет заново. Пошли следующие сутки, а Оскар продолжил пить. Он был готов ворваться в зал прощаний и насильно вытащить оттуда Райнхарда. Их главком не должен был быть там, где только темнота и боль. Оберштайн перехватил его у двери и запретил входить в таком виде — Оскар уже едва стоял на ногах. Оберштайн же тогда довел до каюты, сгрузил на постель, и Оскар, соскальзывая в небытие, взял с него обещание никому не говорить об этой слабости. И Оберштайн согласился. Даже под страхом смерти. Никому. Даже самому Оскару.  
— Что же нам делать, Оберштайн? — спросил он тихо. — Вы знаете, что это может быть?  
Она спихнула его с колен, скинула китель и, не дав насмотреться на дразняще проступающую грудь, подошла к шкафу. Ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до верхней полки. Испачканные стопы показались Оскару на редкость соблазнительными.  
— Это легенды. Прабабушка считала, что они правда и обязательно коснутся нашей семьи.  
Оскар почтительно остановился сантиметрах в десяти и не стал класть подбородок на макушку, хотя очень хотелось. Его не смущало даже то, что он поверил, а значит перед ним был настоящий Оберштайн, которому класть голову на макушку, или дуть в эту самую макушку, заглядывая через плечо, хотеться не должно было ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
“Луна сменится луною, мужчина станет женщиной, и род не прервется”, — отличное пророчество. Можно применять каждый раз, когда луна проходит свой цикл, обновляясь.  
Оскар хмыкнул и сложил руки за спиной, чтобы не обнять.  
— У меня предложение.  
— Думаю, что сегодня меня уже ничто не удивит, Ройенталь. Говорите.  
Она зря повернулась к нему лицом. Оскар почти успел придумать ответ, но притяжение губ оказалось даже сильнее, чем понимание, что это его извечный соперник, до сегодняшнего утра мужчина, и вообще Пауль фон Оберштайн.  
— Если это колдовство, то я вас поцелую и оно исчезнет. Если не исчезнет, то по крайней мере я получу удовольствие.   
Не давая ей отказаться, Оскар приподнял пальцами за подбородок и едва коснулся губами губ. Собирался, по крайней мере, ограничиться тем невинным поцелуем, которым соблазняют юных дев, но никак не оберштайнов, которые старше тебя.  
Потом Оскар провел языком по нижней губе, еще раз, прося его впустить. И она откликнулась. Ее тело откликнулось, приглашая.   
Оскар забыл как дышать. Забыл как быть. Войти в нее, расплавиться в ней целиком до потери себя было бы высшим наслаждением. Потому что только став единым целым, он мог быть уверенным, что она не достанется другому.  
Отстранившись, Оскар тут же украдкой поцеловал еще. Она не отвернула лицо даже зная, что волшебный способ не сработал. Он повторил бы третий, магический, раз, но его отвлек шорох пакетов и резкий выдох.  
Антон Фернер стоял в дверях, пытаясь удержать рассыпающиеся пакеты, и излучал ненависть пополам с обидой человека, доверие которого предали. Оскар же наоборот считал, что этим поцелуем оправдал возложенную на него задачу по транспортировке женщины домой. Фернер должен был знать, к кому обращается за помощью. Оскар плотоядно улыбнулся и поцеловал свою жертву в нос. Достаточно того, что он признал в ней Оберштайна. Играть роль благородного спасителя он не планировал изначально ни при каком развитии событий.

Оказалось, что Фернер принес белье, одежду, обувь. Он даже почти угадал с размером, что выдавало в нем не менее опытного бабника, чем Ройенталь. Или, быть может, он еще днем снял мерки.  
Видя, как Оберштайн надевает удобные домашние туфли, Оскар в очередной раз задумался о бренности бытия, ванне, полной пены, и щиколотках, которые бы отлично смотрелись у него на плечах. Пришлось несколько раз зажмуриться, делая вид, что к вечеру устали глаза. Иначе видение не пропадало.  
Избавиться от Фернера оказалось не просто. Он решительно не хотел уходить и смотрел косо. Оскар отвечал взаимностью. Пришлось сослаться на усталость Оберштайн и собственное звание. Выставляя Фернера за дверь, Оскар тихо спросил: “Вы были вместе?”. Фернер помотал головой, и только потом осознал, что упустил единственный призрачный шанс получить Оберштайн себе.  
С Миттермайером Оскар решил связаться утром. Сейчас было слишком поздно и он наверняка сладко сопел в плечо супруге, прижимаясь к ее уютным округлостям.  
Оскар ночевать с женщинами не любил, справедливо не желая делиться ни одеялом, ни пространством кровати, ни личным утренним временем.  
Читая его мысли, дворецкий сдержанно сообщил:   
— Гостевая спальня готова. Я провожу.  
— Чуть позже, — Оскар отпустил его кивком головы и обнял женщину, которая сиротливо стояла посреди комнаты, смотря на разбросанную по дивану одежду. Черное, серебро. Серебро. Черное. Платье. Нижняя юбка. Еще одна. И еще. Отвратительный выбор. Брюки были только одни.  
— Поздно, — отмерла Оберштайн. — Можете ехать.  
— Нет. Не хочу, — Оскар обнимал ее со спины, стараясь не прижиматься. — Вдруг вы превратитесь в кота и подеретесь с собакой. Должен же вас будет кто-то спасти.  
— Я не превращусь в кота, Ройенталь. Мне хотелось бы в это верить, — добавила она тихо.  
Настолько тихо, что Оскар перетек так, чтобы она утыкалась ему носом в грудь.  
— Хотите я еще раз вас поцелую? И вы тогда точно не превратитесь. Вам понравится. Я даже могу лечь в вашей кровати сегодня, хотите?  
— Нет, не хочу. Вы забываетесь, Ройенталь.  
Она так резко подняла голову, желая отпрянуть, что у Оскара клацнули зубы и заныла челюсть. Похоже, что последние несколько лет он в тайне мечтал превзойти Оберштайна ростом, и теперь сбылось. Поэтому он собирался наслаждаться. И собирался рано или поздно закончить день в ее постели. И собирался обнимать ее так долго, пока она не заснет, согревшись.  
— Как вы в целом? — спросил Оскар не разжимая рук и не давая ей убежать.   
Она смирилась. Та, которая раньше была Паулем фон Оберштайном, а теперь непонятно кем — смирилась, что он не выпустит, и разрешила себя держать.   
— Странно. И грудь мешает, — горько выдохнула она.  
— И мне мешает ваша грудь, — Оскар легонько погладил ее по волосам. Она даже не догадывалась насколько ему мешает ее грудь. — Может быть, из чисто мужской солидарности, вы будете накидывать что-то сверху?  
— Идите к Локи, Ройенталь. Ничто не способно вас изменить.  
— Я не пойду ни домой, ни к Локи. Ни к Локи домой. Я даже не хочу идти в гостевую спальню.  
— А придется.  
Оскар тяжело вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, прижал Оберштайн к себе, а потом разжал руки.  
Она была вольна делать то, что сочтет нужным.  
— Я буду в гостевой спальне. Приходите, если понадоблюсь.  
Оскара не удивило, что Рабенар признал в ней хозяйку. С собакой проблем возникнуть тоже не должно было. Осталось всего-ничего — убедить Миттермайера и Райнхарда. Утро обещало быть мерзким.

***  
Оберштайн сидела за столом в черной футболке и черных же спортивных штанах, которые были частью их тренировочной формы. Предполагалось, что именно в этом наряде офицеры будут нарезать круги вокруг штаба по утрам. На самом деле по утрам офицеры вяло переругивались, вцепившись каждый в свою чашку кофе.  
Штаны она подвернула, но это не помогло им перестать обтягивать попу. Оскару было все прекрасно видно, когда она подошла к столику со свежими газетами и наклонилась за одной из них.  
Попу Оберштайна-мужчины Оскар вспомнить не мог. Мешал плащ. Зато память услужливо подсказывала, что руки у него были такие же изящные, с длинными пальцами.  
Поэтому Оскар осторожно поставил чашечку с кофейной гущей на блюдце и вышел. Хорошо даже, что они не обменялись за завтраком и парой слов, хотя Оскар бы предпочел, чтобы она была более зависимой от него. 

Миттермайер был взъерошенный и откровенно сонный, но Оскару не было его жаль.  
— У меня есть две новости, одна хорошая, другая плохая, — сказал Оскар вместо приветствия. — И две просьбы. Нет. Три просьбы.  
— Я не буду снимать тебя с балкона любовницы, и не проси, — Миттермайер натянул одеяло, делая вид, что собирается спать дальше.  
— Просьба первая. Ты сейчас встанешь и немедленно приедешь ко мне.  
— Ты соскучился? Я нет, — Миттермайер потянулся. — Встретимся в адмиралтействе в десять. Это через… это через три часа. Почему ты меня вообще будешь в такое время, хотел бы я знать!  
— Новость первая — я в особняке Оберштайна. И приедешь ты именно сюда.  
Миттермайер задрал бровь и выразительно промолчал.  
— Просьба вторая. Перед выходом ты свяжешься с Кесслером и попросишь его поискать в кабинете Оберштайна труп. Не обязательно в его кабинете. Мало ли где в Адмиралтействе мог оказаться труп Оберштайна. В кабинете Биттенфельда, например. В столовой.  
— Гарнир вчера был действительно так себе. Но новостью о мертвом Оберштайне ты меня заинтриговал.   
— И третье — ты никому не будешь рассказывать о том, что сейчас узнал.   
— То есть я никому не должен рассказывать о том, что Оберштайн вчера не пришел ночевать домой, что тебя страшно обеспокоило. До такой степени, что ты готов привлечь полицию к поискам. Я бы на его месте тоже отказался от свидания с тобой. Ты храпишь.   
— Поверь мне, Миттермайер, я приготовил для тебя нечто более удивительное. Приезжай. Будет весело.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — Миттермайер сначала укрылся одеялом с головой и только после этого нажал отбой.   
Оскару было завидно. Он бы тоже сейчас с удовольствием лежал в постели с теплой мягкой женщиной под боком, а не прикидывал как лучше сообщить Миттермайеру о собственном сумасшествии которое еще и попахивало изменой.

— Вы не верите мне? — Оберштайн стояла в дверях прямая и напряженная.  
Оскар пожал плечами. Хорошенькое личико и собственное влечение не должны были мешать делу.   
— Правильно, — она едва кивнула, разрешая Оскару искать ее останки по всему адмиралтейству.   
Стало легко и приятно. Оскар реагировал на нее так же, как на Оберштайна-мужчину. Пара фраз — и готов убивать. Отлично. Нужны ли Райнхарду еще доказательства?  
— Вы…. Вы раздражаете меня. Мне не понятна ваша мораль и ваши поступки, — Оскар мерил ее взглядом и не мог насмотреться. — Часто я не согласен с вашими решениями. Более того, они выводят меня из себя. Но… Я не думаю, что галактике будет лучше, если вы, если это действительно вы, сгниете в тюремной камере. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.   
Она снова кивнула, принимая комплимент.

Миттермайер ввалился в дом хмурый и злой.  
Его “Ну?” можно было считать емкой характеристикой наступившего утра.  
Фернер появился значительно раньше и был отправлен на кухню заготавливать успокоительные настойки и бинты. Он был бы лишним в предстоящем общении. В крайнем случае он смог бы увезти Оберштайн куда-нибудь.   
Второй фразой Миттермайера было “Кесслер труп пока не нашел, но Райнхард уже хочет подробностей. Он, безусловно, мало заинтересован в твоей личной жизни, но...”.   
Оберштайн появилась как нельзя вовремя, прервав мысль.  
Миттермайер выдал свое “Но… “ еще раз, сделал неопределенный жест рукой и процедил.  
— Поздравляю, Ройенталь. Этого я не ожидал даже от тебя. Зачем ты сменил ему пол? То есть у меня были подозрения, но ты перешел границу разумного.  
— Это не я. Он сам, — пожав плечами ответил Оскар и взмахнул рукой, приглашая друга в кабинет.   
— Не верю. Чтобы он, он! решил привлечь твое внимание таким образом. Глупость.  
— А теперь давай серьезно, — сказал Оскар и закрыл за собой дверь прямо перед носом у Оберштайн. Ей не стоило слышать все то, что выскажет по этому поводу Миттермайер. Пусть Фернер выполнит уже свою роль собаки-компаньона и развлечет хозяйку.

Они говорили не очень долго. Миттермайер и верил, и нет. Происходящее выходило за все рамки допустимого, но Кесслер останки так пока и не нашел, хотя они добрались уже до подвалов, а женщина так похожая на Оберштайна была — руку протяни.  
У Миттермайера не было общих воспоминаний, на которые можно было бы положиться, а устроенный позже допрос ничего не дал. Оберштайн знала то, что должна была знать, не знала того, о чем не должна была знать. Была спокойна, уверена, хладнокровна. Глаза сверкали красным, мнение об интеллекте столпов империи было невысоким, лексика вызывала раздражение и злость. Привычные раздражение и злость. 

— Ну предположим, — Миттермайер хлопнул ладонью по столу, призывая все, и в первую очередь себя, к спокойствию. — Предположим я верю. Поэтому сейчас мы поедем к Райнхарду и предложим ему взять на себя ответственность принятия решения.   
— Китель еще не перешит. Он будет готов не ранее, чем через час, — холодно ответила Оберштайн, будто ее меньше всех интересовала встреча с императором.  
Миттермайер нахмурился.  
— Вы не поедете в кителе, — сообщил Оскар. — Райнхард сочтет это оскорблением мундира. Фернер привез несколько великолепных платьев. Они вам пойдут.  
Оберштайн сжала и разжала кулаки.  
— Никаких платьев. Я не собираюсь участвовать в маскараде, Ройенталь.   
— Никто не говорит про маскарад, но глупо отрицать, что вы женщина. Значит и вести себя должны как женщина.  
— Я военный министр Пауль фон Оберштайн.  
— Скорее уж Паула. Вы поедете в платье, — рявкнул Оскар.   
— Нет, — Оберштайн сжала кулаки и подалась вперед.  
— Я так сказал! — от удара кулаком столешница задрожала.  
— Вы не смеете указывать как мне одеваться. И перестаньте ломать Мою мебель!  
— Довольно, — Миттермайер сидел, скрестив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза. — До этого я еще сомневался, но теперь верю. Мужчина, женщина — это не так важно, когда в коллективе люди умеют договариваться.  
Оскар зло посмотрел на Миттермайера и запоздало понял, что Оберштайн смотрит не менее раздраженно.  
Отлично.  
Выждав паузу, Миттермайер продолжил:  
— Ройенталь прав. Надеть форму, значит бросить вызов Его Величеству. Среди вашей одежды есть брючный костюм нейтральных цветов? Выберете его. Разумный компромисс. Потому что еще одного такого выяснения отношений я не выдержу и вы поедете как есть. Только с мешком на голове. Оба! — гаркнул он.  
Если бы Оскар был котом, то прижал бы уши и спрятался под диван, чтобы наверняка.  
Вместо этого он с торжествующим видом посмотрел на Оберштайн. Та сидела ровно и совершенно не собиралась пугаться гнева одного гросс-адмирала. Не в первый раз.

***  
Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной, поэтому три часа с момента новости о том, что военная полиция стоит на ушах, были пыткой. За Оберштайна Райнхард не волновался. Взрослые люди имеют право иногда пропадать на несколько часов и не ночевать дома. Может быть Пауль фон Оберштайн завел интрижку на стороне, о чем не поставил Ройенталя в известность? Хотя почему именно Ройенталя, вопрос оставался открытым. Райнхард бы скорее поверил, что гросс-адмиралы, сговорившись, всю ночь закапывали господина военного министра под сосной, а тот упорно откапывался и шел за ними нудя: “Мозги… у вас же должны быть мозги… Как нет… Ну должны же быть…”  
Мозгов у вошедших не было, по крайней мере у двоих. Миттермайер вид имел лихой и придурковатый. Ройенталь жаждал крови и, возможно, женщину, которую они сопровождали. Возможно Ройенталь решил стать Ромео не только после шести, но и в обеденный перерыв. Возможно он даже был готов взять штурмом Изерлон, чтобы там спрятать то, что считал своим, и не отдавать никогда.  
— Оставьте нас.  
Мелочно насладившись яростью, исказившей лицо Ройенталя, Райнхард подошел к сервировочному столику и налил немного вина себе и гостье. Женщина приняла угощение, но пить не стала.  
— Всего один вопрос, фройляйн, — Райнхард не стал салютовать бокалом, просто пригубил вино. — Почему я не удивлен. Объясните.  
Она закрыла глаза, став красивой. Почти красивой, хотя Райнхард подумал, что время безжалостно. Даже к ней.  
— Вскоре после коронации императора Эрвина-Йозефа мы говорили с вами на террасе. Было темно, луна сменялась луной и я рассказал вам о проклятии.  
— И что я ответил вам? — Райнхард смотрел на свои руки через вино, отчего на коже расцветали багряные пятна.  
— Вы не ответили, Ваше Величество. Вы были изрядно пьяны.  
Что надо было сделать с Оберштайном, чтобы он поделился воспоминанием о собственной слабости. Тем, как признался в сокровенном и был отвергнут. Каким пыткам его надо было подвергнуть для этого?  
Проще было поверить в то, что пророчество сбылось, а Райнхард поспешил с выбором.  
— Жаль, что я промолчал. Хотел тогда сказать, что дождусь вашего изменения.  
Райнхард подошел к ней и провел пальцами по щеке. Он бы прижался к ней. Дотронуться до женщины проще, чем до мужчины.  
— То, что дозволено адмиралу, не дозволено императору. Ее величество не оценит ваш поступок, — Оберштайн сделала шаг назад, отвергая.  
Значит все-таки Ройенталь.  
Райнхард склонил голову на бок, уважая ее решение.  
— Поэтому вы обратились за помощью не ко мне?  
— Нет, — ответ спокоен и ровен.  
— Я не отвернулся бы от вас, Оберштайн. Не отвернусь и сейчас. Не думаю, что изменение тела повлияло на ваше умение принимать решения. Хотя за гросс-адмирала Ройенталя я не был бы так уверен.  
— Изменение произошло во второй половине дня, ваше величество. Оно заняло некоторое время, а потом стало слишком поздно. Гросс-адмирал Ройенталь еще был в адмиралтействе. И Фернер предложил обратиться за помощью к нему.  
— И вы послушались Фернера? — совершенно искренне удивился Райнхард.  
— Я был в некотором смятении.  
Оберштайн признался в слабости во второй раз. Стиснув медальон, Райнхард сказал:  
— Военная полиция продолжит розыски людей, похожих на военного министра Пауля фон Оберштайна. Было бы нечестно забыть о нем, если он сидит обколотый сывороткой правды в каком-нибудь подвале. Тем не менее я вижу, что вам удалось убедить двойную звезду и, с учетом обстоятельств, я склонен вам верить. Надеюсь, что к завтрашнему совещанию вы перестанете быть в смятении и явитесь одетой в соответствии с вашим статусом. Когда вы на службе, штатское недопустимо.  
— Слушаюсь, Ваше величество, — она склонила голову точно так же, как это делал настоящий Оберштайн.  
Может быть ее натаскали. Может быть она была подделкой. Может быть настоящий Пауль фон Оберштайн был уже мертв. Так что пусть лучше станет женщиной, но живой и относительно здоровой. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Райнхард залпом выпил вино. Ему было дурно.

***  
Миттермайер закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти. Раньше такой нехитрый способ помогал успокоится, но то было до того, как Ройенталь сошел с ума.   
Драка с Биттенфельдом стала последней каплей в плоской чаше миттермайерового терпения. Фриц-Йозеф был крупнее и сильнее. Ройенталь — стремительней. Айзенах сначала полил их обоих водой из графина, потом расколотил этот самый графин о буйную Биттенфельдову голову, но и это не помогло. Пришлось растаскивать.   
С трудом.   
Биттенфельд не стеснялся в выражениях касательно шлюшки с лицом Оберштайна, которую надо было бы покрыть всем генштабом, чтобы она наконец удовлетворилась. Ройенталь предложил кастрировать весь генштаб и собирался начать, собственно, с Биттенфельда.  
До этого было не лучше, но хотя бы обходилось без рваных мундиров.

Стоило догадаться, что что-то пошло не так еще в тот первый утренний звонок. Но Миттермайер решил, что Оскар тоже не выспался, возможно перепил накануне и поэтому хмур.  
Перед встречей с Райнхардом, Оскар накрутил себя до невменяемого состояния. Он был уверен, что Райнхард не поверит. Причины для этого были. Древние пророчества во все времена были страшилками для непослушных детей.  
Единственным внятным объяснением произошедшему было, что именно в момент изменения скончалась пятиюродная тетушка Оберштайна. Ей было уже ближе к ста, родственники были опечалены ее безвременной кончиной, а, главное, количеством карточных долгов. Это была последняя женщина, у которой в роду была кровь Оберштайнов. Видимо пророчество считало, что в деле продолжения рода на мужчин полагаться было нельзя, поэтому изменило реальность. Медицинское исследование показало, что Оберштайн относительно молода, похожа на прототип, включая отпечатки пальцев, и достаточно здорова для зачатия и самостоятельного родоразрешения. Последний факт сообщил Мюллер, за что получил от Ройенталя три гневных взгляда, удар кулаком по столу и обещание вырезать язык, если Мюллер скажет еще хоть слово про Оберштайн.  
Тогда еще Миттермайер наивно предполагал, что Оскар бесится от необходимости работать с женщиной на равных. Спустя неделю они отмечали наступление чудесного пятничного вечера — редкое событие, не каждую неделю бывает, — и Оскар признался, что ему очень понравилось гладить Оберштайн по попе. Гладил ту брюнетку — не то. Пришлось выгнать. Ройенталя интересовало нравилось ли Миттермайеру гладить по попе свою жену. Получив утвердительный ответ, Оскар надолго затих, погрузившись в себя.

События развивались стремительно. Генштаб боялся не только заговорить об Оберштайн но и смотреть в ее сторону. Оскару было не до изучения прелестей своей воображаемой подружки — он следил за адмиралами. Так как Оберштайн в офицерских сходках участия не принимал ни мужчиной ни женщиной, вероятно она и не догадывалась, как тяжело приходилось им всем. Возможно именно поэтому Вольфганг решительно постучал в дверь Оберштайн и, дождавшись приглашения, вошел. 

— Слушаю вас, — приветствие вышло сухим и официальным.   
Миттермайеру было легко перепутать ее с мужчиной.  
— Это почти личное, — выдавил из себя Миттермайер, старательно собирая разбежавшиеся мысли. Слишком происходящее походило на фарс. — Скажите. Вам сильно неприятен гросс-адмирал Ройенталь?  
Она отложила документ и взяла следующий, старательно выдерживая деловую обстановку. Или просто ей действительно было некогда.   
— Говорите прямо, Миттермайер, у меня не так много времени.  
— Понимаете, дело в том, что Ройенталь… как бы сказать… мне кажется, что он к вам неравнодушен, что значительно усложнило пребывание с ним в пределах одной планеты. Но мы все прекрасно знаем, что после совместной ночи, он теряет интерес к объекту.  
Оберштайн выглядела не менее заинтересованной, чем комод в гостинной, перед которым Вольфганг репетировал речь накануне.  
— Может быть, если вы согласились бы сдаться чуть раньше… То он бы успокоился. Работать стало бы проще. Все равно результат ясен.  
— Возможно моя врожденная слепота мешает мне увидеть ухаживания гросс-адмирала? Не замечала за ним желания понравиться.  
— Хорошо, — Миттермайер был вынужден признать, что все уловки, которые Оскар с успехом применял на своих женщинах, им были заменены на бешеный взгляд и сжатые кулаки. Романтики в его отношении было маловато. — Может быть вы согласитесь на эксперимент? Думаю, после смены эээ… формы вам было бы интересно попробовать иначе? Оскар хорош собой, нравится женщинам, у него богатый опыт и с избытком страсти.   
— То есть вы все же хотите, чтобы так или иначе, но я пополнила его коллекцию трофеев? — ответила Оберштайн и уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке.  
— Что вы! Не пополнили — увенчали! Он успокоится. Вам понравится. Генштаб наконец возобновит работу в штатном режиме, я не сопьюсь — все в выигрыше!  
Миттермайер был искренен в своем желании не спиться. Он был уже готов много на что, включая доставку обнаженного и связанного Ройенталя к Оберштайн на дом. Чутье подсказывало, что она придумает, как воспользоваться подарком по назначению.  
— Предложите ему взять меня в жены. Предположим у меня высокая мораль и я не готова к романсам на рабочем месте. Поверьте, он сразу успокоится, — в голосе было пополам материнской нежности и змеиного яда.  
— Я предложу… но отвечать за мои слова придется вам, — гордо ответил Миттермайер. В версию “связать и доставить” добавился предварительный пункт “Женить”.  
Оберштайн молча углубилась в документы, ясно давая понять что больше обсуждать этот вопрос не намерена. Миттермайеру предстояло справляться с неудовлетворенным другом в личном порядке.

Попытка, естественно, провалилась.   
“Миттермайер, ты хотя бы читал что происходит с женщиной после свадьбы? Она переходит мужу как собственность. Если бы она еще была женщиной — это было бы достойным унижением, а так… Ты мне предлагаешь сделать Оберштайн свой собственностью?”   
Именно на это Миттермайер и рассчитывал. Он бы даже подарил на свадьбу пояс верности — тогда Ройенталь должен был успокоиться. Но пока он жаждал брать крепость осадой, утверждая, что это самая интересная часть отношений. Миттермайер был категорически не согласен и даже приводил примеры. Намекал, что Оберштайн не в курсе его бурных ухаживаний, но переубедить друга так и не смог. Тот и раньше не был сторонником свадеб, а после того, как выяснил юридическую сторону вопроса и вовсе категорически отказывался  
Оставалась последняя призрачная надежда.  
Заходя к Райнхарду в кабинет, Миттермайер как никогда чувствовал, что судьбы галактики лежат на его плечах.

Открытие оказалось не из приятных. Император ревновал. За последние три недели Миттермайер видел сжатые кулаки и бешеный взгляд в исполнении Оскара раз пятьсот, не меньше, поэтому тяжело вздохнул и бросил первый камень в воду.  
“Я с удивлением узнал, что женщина, выходя замуж, лишается всех преимуществ свободной жизни. Мне кажется это несправедливо по отношению к Оберштайн”.  
“Она что, собралась замуж?” — было ему ответом.  
“Проклятье утверждает, что она должна родить детей”, — бросил Миттермайер второй камень и пожалел, что не может спрятаться за занавеской или хотя бы завернуться в плащ.  
“Она собирается плодить ублюдков? От кого?” — нахмурился Райнхард.  
Что важно, он даже не задумался о том, что Оберштайн была уже в том зрелом возрасте, когда “для здоровья” рожать было уже поздно.  
“От кого?” Миттермайер счел вопросом риторическим. С его точки зрения все было достаточно очевидно.   
“От Фернера?” — внес ясность в свои предположения Райнхард, вызвав у Миттермайера тянующую боль в правом боку. Печень напоминала, что она долго не протянет.  
“Давайте женим на ней Ройенталя, мой император. Все успокоятся и разойдутся работать. С ним не будут связываться. Он гросс-адмирал”.  
“Она тоже гросс-адмирал”, — проявил редкостную прозорливость Райнхард. Но он упускал из виду, что Оберштайн стала женщиной-адмиралом, что усложняло ее положение в разы.   
“Она сама предложила”, — слукавил Вольф. Это было полуправдой. Или четвертьправдой. Или шестнадцатой долей правды, но за язык ее никто не тянул.  
Райнхард потух. Он ссутулился, поблуждал взглядом по комнате, нашел вино, налил, выпил, еще налил.   
Печень Миттермайера был рада, что им с обладателем выпить не предложили.   
Круги расходились по воде, тревожа друг друга.  
Райнхард медлил.  
“Раз так… Вызовите Ройенталя, я сообщу ему приятную новость лично. Вы можете присутствовать”.  
А можно Миттермайер не будет присутствовать? Можно он улетит далеко далеко, забрав с собой жену, и никогда не вернется по крайней мере целиком? По частям — можно. По частям его согласия все равно никто и спрашивать не станет.  
Эванджелину было жалко. 

***  
— Я могу вас поцеловать? — Оскар стоял так близко, что чувствовал запах ее волос.  
В гостинной было темно. Оскара не ждали и не звали, но иногда надо позволять себе нарушать правила. Дома она казалась доступнее и беззащитнее. Оскар ведь был уже у нее дома, давно, когда все только началось. А теперь они едва обменивались кивками, случайно сталкиваясь в коридорах адмиралтейства.  
Оскар скучал. Скучал телом, жалея, что не выставил тогда Фернера и не принял подарок. Скучал душой по доверчивому взгляду. Тосковал по ее язвительности, по беззащитности и смелости. А теперь пришел дурным вестником.  
— Нет.  
Оберштайн прямая, непреклонная и, Оскар был готов поспорить, соски так же воинственно торчали вперед. Он не видел под плотной тканью, но очень хотелось проверить.   
— Я могу вас обнять?  
— Нет.  
Оскар тяжело вздохнул и сомкнул руки у нее на талии. Не объятие, а так. Издевка над самим собой.  
— Ройенталь, — слово прозвучало пресно. — Зачем вы спрашиваете, если делаете наоборот?  
Она не хмурилась, не повысила голос — просто дежурно уточнила. Как о погоде: зачем вы берете с собой зонтик, если обещают ясное небо?  
— Потому что так не обнимают.  
Очень хотелось дотронуться губами до виска, но Оскар сдержался. Ладони спокойно лежали на талии — он демонстрировал выдержку и благоразумие. Она должна была оценить.  
— Хорошо. А как обнимают? — она почти улыбнулась.   
Почти. Оскар не видел толком.  
Просто привлек к себе, чтобы она оказалась спрятанной в его руках. Чтобы пальцы путались в волосах, прижимая еще ближе. Чтобы вторая ладонь скользила по спине вверх — вниз. Чтобы обхватить целиком, впихнуть внутрь себя, поглотить. Чтобы если ничто и никогда не могло причинить ей боль. Оскар не умел любить, не знал, как это делается. Не любил никогда и не собирался даже. А теперь стоял, не смея поцеловать маняще приоткрытые губы. Хотел стать цельным, чтобы сомкнуться вокруг и никогда не выпускать ее наружу, во внешний мир.  
— Все не так драматично, поверьте.  
— Все еще хуже.  
Оскар выпрямился, расслабил руки, давая ей возможность уйти. Оттолкнул бы, если бы мог. Но она привстала на носках, чтобы дотянуться, и его руки скользнули ниже, чтобы, если будет надо, приподнять ее. Мягкое тело приятной тяжестью легло в ладони, и Оскар застонал. Невозможно было удержаться, когда она поцеловала первой, изучая, дразня, спрашивая разрешения и не дожидаясь его.   
Насытившись, она опустилась и сказала:  
— Обнимите меня еще раз.  
Оскар уроборосом послушно свернулся вокруг. Он был готов стоять так всегда, но надо было говорить дальше.  
— Наша свадьба послезавтра в десять, Оберштайн. Вы еще можете попробовать сбежать.  
Оскар пытался обнимать так, чтобы запомнить ее тело в своих руках. Решит ли она уехать, найдут ли ее и силой выдадут ему или все произойдет добровольно — не важно. Она никогда не поверит ему больше. Он так отчаянно хотел заполучить ее в постель, что она никогда не поверит в то, что это не его решение. Никогда не придет по собственной воле, а насильником не станет уже Оскар. Не с ней.  
— А вы? — она прижалась щекой, не делая попыток его ударить, а ведь он должен был быть ей противен своей похотью.  
— Я буду ждать вас у алтаря. Это даст лишние минуты. Может быть у вас получится исчезнуть, хотя я не уверен.  
Оскар погладил ее по волосам и пристроил подбородок на макушку. Если она дернется, то он останется без зубов.   
— Вы противник брака, насколько я знаю, — она водила пальцем по груди, следуя за каждой завитушкой шитья.  
И что тут ответить? Да. Он презирает женщин, не считает их равными, смотрит свысока. Особенно на нее. А как иначе, если она не дает себя поднимать, а он выше?   
— Это приказ, вы знаете.  
— Да.  
Когда она подняла лицо, чтобы посмотреть, Оскар поцеловал. Ему казалось, что он в последний раз целовал ее по-настоящему. Чтобы дразнить, чтобы утешать, чтобы чувствовать как натянутой стрелой дрожит ее тело. Он не решится поцеловать ее так перед всеми. Не рискнет выставить на показ, как она доверчива в его руках, как не похожа на властного, жесткого военного министра, которым ее знали остальные. Не покажет ее слабость — это будет целомудренный поцелуй с ощущением, что кольцо жгет палец. Они оба потеряют свободу. Вряд ли Оскар перешагнет порог ее спальни, чтобы взять принадлежащее. Она не вещь, которую можно отметить биркой, хотя он бы желал этого. Подчинить ее себе, подмять, сломать ее волю, сделать подвластной ему. Вместо этого его ждет холодная постель и гостеприимно открытая бутылка вина.  
— Я не пойду на церемонию в платье. Даже не надейтесь.  
— Вы прекрасно знаете, что мы оба наденем парадную форму. Можете считать это уступкой с моей стороны, если хотите. Если не хотите, можете надеть платье.  
— Форму, Ройенталь. Но как отнесется к этому Его Величество? — она поерзала щекой по плечу, будто устраиваясь удобнее.  
Повинуясь этому невысказанному пожеланию, Оскар подхватил ее на руки и отнес на диван. Ей будет удобнее класть голову ему на плечо, если они оба будут сидеть.   
— Меня абсолютно не волнует, что по этому поводу думает мой император. Он не будет решать что вы носите.   
— А вы будете? — спросила она, будто занося пункт за пунктом в брачный договор.  
— Мне казалось, что вы справитесь с этим без моих подсказок. Я беру в жены взрослую женщину, а не ребенка.   
— То есть если мне будет нужен совет, то я смогу обратиться к Фернеру?  
Она издевалась. Она впрямую смеялась над ним. Оскар видел это в дрогнувших уголках губ, в честном открытом взгляде.  
— Тогда Кесслеру придется искать и его труп. Но, боюсь, найти его шансы будут выше, — поддержал игру Оскар.   
— Думаете мой труп он все же найдет?  
Оскар тяжело вздохнул. Пророчество обещало продолжение рода, а он очень сомневался, что у них будут дети. Даже сейчас, когда она прижималась к нему бедром и дразнила невозможностью обладания, он не верил в это. Или не хотел верить. А можно ли было тогда верить в ее объяснения?  
У него не было ответа. Поэтому он прошептал в макушку возмущенное “Оберштайн!” и прижал ее крепче. Еще крепче. Если повезет, то так они проведут всю ночь и всю жизнь.

***  
Ночь перед свадьбой Оскар спал прекрасно. Не было дурных видений, кошмаров или навязчивых мыслей. Это как исполнять приказ. Можно размышлять до того, как он отдан или после того, как он исполнен. Когда исполняешь приказ, надо просто идти до конца.  
И Оскар шел. Шел через весь зал бракосочетаний, через ряды пустых кресел — ведь на свадьбах обычно множество гостей — к самому столу регистрации.  
Там его ждали Миттермайер и служащий.  
На стороне жениха сидели Эванджелина и Мюллер. Оскар неторопливо кивнул. Самый молодой и самый болтливый адмирал не был желанным гостем. На стороне невесты сидели Ее Величество, графиня Грюневальд, покинувшая ради представления свою резиденцию, и Фернер.   
Оскар не собирался жениться, не планировал детей. И уж тем более не рассчитывал на детей от Оберштайн. Еще совсем недавно она была мужчиной — независимым человеком, которому было вполне достаточно общества собаки. Те же знаки различия, то же влияние. Где-то больше, где-то меньше, но он был равным. Теперь… Законы не переписать за ночь и даже брачный договор не спасет наверняка. Теперь Оберштайн переходит в подчинение столь ненавистного ему офицера. Они никогда не скрывали неприязни друг к другу.  
Оскар рассматривал служащего, который суетливо перекладывал бумаги, и не видел его. Мечтал ли о свадьбе мужчина-Оберштайн, мечтала ли о свадьбе Оберштайн-женщина? Или, все же, она воспользовалась советом и уехала? Так было бы лучше для них обоих. Оскар бы остался стоять сжираемый своей страстью, она бы счастливо избежала постылого замужества.   
Адмиралы уже судачили, как старухи на рынке: кто, где, когда. Будто не было тем интереснее, чем кто задирал юбку на госпоже военном министре. Будут ли сплетничать теперь? Что должен будет сделать Оскар, если она окажется не верна — и ведь она, как бывший мужчина, имеет на это некоторое право. Стоило, право, показательно извиниться перед всеми, кто стал рогоносцем по вине Оскара.  
Отец дал свободу своей жене, хотя мог заточить в доме, и Оскар прекрасно знал, чем это закончилось для них всех. Должен ли он дать свободу? Вытерпит ли измену? Будет ли иметь право на привычные необременительные приключения?   
Насколько все было бы проще, если бы они просто иногда ночевали друг у друга.  
Но если сейчас челнок уносит ее на окраину империи, то будет ли Оскар искать ее? И что сделает, если найдет?  
Воображение услужливо нарисовало сельский домик, босоногую женщину среднего возраста за юбку которой цеплялись два ребенка — трех и пяти лет. С упоением мазохиста Оскар награждал ее морщинам, сломанными ногтями, отвисшей от кормления грудью, но все равно делал шаг вперед, обнимал, и это все переставало иметь значение. Весь мир переставал иметь значение.  
Заиграла музыка, вырывая из размышлений. Оскар был готов к тому, что сейчас мелодия оборвется, а в зал вбежит запыхавшийся гонец: “Исчезла!”   
Нет. Всего лишь двое в военной форме. Император выдает замуж своего гросс-адмирала. Он же почти как отец, не правда ли?  
Тогда почему Райнхард так крепко сжал ее руку? Он выше, сильнее и должен понимать, что ей может быть больно. Она не мужчина, ей легко причинить боль.  
— Ройенталь, расслабься. Я понимаю, что ты странно относишься и к женщинам, и к свадьбам, и не собирался. Но ты не должен ее так ненавидеть. Ей тоже нелегко.  
Шепот Миттермайера отрезвил.  
Оскар разжал кулаки и медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Может быть Оберштайн теперь женщина, но он, Оскар, все еще мужчина, и все еще гросс-адмирал. Брак с ним даст ей свободу оставаться собой. Свободу сохранить статус, привилегии в конце концов. Счастье заниматься тем, что интересно и важно. Не это ли то самое уважение, которое он должен оказать боевому соратнику, даже если тогда, в прошлой жизни, они спорили чаще, чем были согласны друг с другом?  
Ни один из адмиралов не захочет в ней видеть равного, а многие бы с удовольствием отыгрались на ее слабости, особенно сейчас, когда на коже так легко остаются следы.  
Принимая невесту из рук императора, Оскар мягко разгладил кисть. Кажется отпечатков не осталось, значит Оскару только показалось, что Райнхард до боли сжал ее руку. 

Обмен клятвами, собственная витиеватая роспись и обещанное “можете поцеловать невесту”. Может ли?  
Думал, что поцелует легко, чтобы дать понять — ничего не изменилось. Но она, возможно подчиняясь ритуалам, приоткрыла губы, а потом, Оскар чувствовал, приподнялась на носках, чтобы ее было удобнее целовать.  
Оскар потерял счет времени. Тело пело от того, что ее талию можно обхватить ладонями, от пальцев, обнявших за шею, от того, как с ней легко. Они целовались как подростки, пока не раздалось выразительное покашливание Миттермайера. Пришлось отстранится. Оскар улыбался, прижимая ее к себе, и он, кажется, улыбалась в ответ. 

***  
Машина домчала их до особняка и Оскар запоздало понял, что им стоило, наверное, приехать к нему домой.  
Вместо этого знакомая уже гостинная в пустом особняке.   
“Я попросила Рабенара забрать к себе собаку на несколько дней”.   
Она легла на диван и устало вытянула ноги. Оскар устроился рядом, положив голову ей на колени. Ведь если они теперь муж и жена, то он имеет право прикасаться к ней, не так ли?   
Между ними нет страсти, если, конечно, не считать того, что Оскар готов прикасаться к ней бесконечно. Между ними нет любви, они никогда не говорили об этом друг другу, да и знают друг друга не так уж и давно. Свадьбу можно счесть подделкой, неудачной актерской игрой. Только тот поцелуй и вышел настоящим.  
У них нет ничего общего, но Оскар наслаждался ее прикосновениями к лицу. Она изучала. Она знакомилась с ним. Очертила брови, разгладила морщинку на лбу, провела по носу и спустилась пальцами к губам.   
Оскар впустил их в себя. Ей должно было понравиться. Оскар ласкал языком подушечки, чувствовал, расслабился, принимая их глубже. Ему нравилось. Ему самому нравилось принимать ее пальцы.  
И ведь не спросишь, был ли у нее опыт с мужчинами. Это бестактный вопрос. Да и сейчас его больше интересовало, мог ли он остаться на ночь в ее дома и в ее постели? Ведь в прошлый раз она сказала нет, но тогда она и не была его женой. Изменилось ли что-нибудь?  
Поэтому Оскар сел, и, поцеловав в ладонь, попросил:  
— Скажите, когда я должен буду остановиться.   
Это его правда. Его просьба. И его обещание безопасности.   
Оберштайн серьезно кивнула, будто зная, что никому из своих женщин он не давал таких обещаний. 

***  
Оскар нежился в кровати, наслаждаясь утром. Ему нравилось просыпаться вместе с Оберштайн. Они не претендовали на утреннее личное время друг друга, им не требовалось разговаривать за завтраком, но знание в чьей постели она провела очередную ночь, внушало спокойствие и уверенность в последующем вечере.  
Казалось странным, что тогда, после того как они впервые занимались сексом - на диване в гостиной, Оскар рискнул спросить еще раз - может ли он спать в ее кровати. Это был воистину третий, волшебный раз, потому что она неопределенно пожала плечами, что походило на согласие. Оскар тогда донес ее на руках до лестницы, а потом от лестницы до постели, и сделал все, чтобы она не разочаровалась в принятом решении. В конце концов у женского организма даже есть некоторые преимущества перед мужским, например множественный оргазм.   
Оставалось надеяться, что когда что-то в их отношениях изменится, то она сообщит. Пока же Оскар каждый вечер прижимался к теплой мягкой попе и проваливался в счастливый сон без сновидений.  
Обычно он просыпался раньше и смотрел, как она спит. Сейчас же, который раз, она просыпалась первой и исчезала в ванной. Судя по общему бледному виду ее мутило. Сначала Оскар решил, что Оберштайн отравилась. Но три утра подряд?.. Четыре? Ситуация становилась подозрительной.  
Спрашивать было боязно.   
Еще ее раздражали запахи. Любые. Но Оскар и до этого не был поклонником цветочных ароматов гелей для душа, поэтому замену их на Ph нейтральные и не заметил бы, если бы она не сказала.  
На пятый день Оскар сдался.  
\- Это все твое проклятье? - спросил он усаживая ее к себе на колени.  
Так было проще. Так ее можно было прижать и не давать вырваться.  
Оберштайн дернулась, и Оскар неохотно выпустил ее.  
\- Дышать нечем. Мутит. Наверное, это отравление.  
\- После прошлого отравления ты сменил пол, - Оскар притянул ее обратно на колени, но обнимать не стал.  
Она злилась.  
\- Тебе, конечно, лучше знать, - прошипела Оберштайн, выделяя голосом "Ты".   
\- Послушай, но если ты будешь носить ребенка от меня, то я, наверное, имею право обращаться на "ты". Разве нет?  
Оберштайн развернулась, чтобы сказать что-то обидное, но вместо этого прижала ладонь ко рту и снова выскочила в туалет.  
Оскар принес воду, влажное полотенце и клятвенное обещание не заговаривать ни о каких гипотетических детях. Достаточно того, что он, Пауль, превратился в женщину. Какое еще продление рода?  
Оскар согласился.  
У него бы не очень богатый опыт общения с беременными женщинами и исчезающе малый - с беременными мужчинами, поэтому он заранее решил со всем соглашаться.  
Всю сознательную жизнь мысль об отцовстве вызывала сдержанное отвращение. Бастардов плодить он не собирался, правда не много и делал, чтобы избежать этого. Жениться не планировал категорически, но жизнь не спросила. И теперь он сидел на полу под дверью ванной и жмурился от удовольствия. Мысль об аккуратном животике у Оберштайн казалась невероятно привлекательной. Он делал ее еще более соблазнительной, возможно потому, что Оскар точно знал от кого ребенок. А, значит, она все же окончательно принадлежала ему. Интересно, если Оберштайн родит девочку, то произойдет обратное превращение? Или достаточно ребенка любого пола.  
Потому Оскар бы выбрал сына. В первую очередь потому, что Оберштайн ему больше нравилась женщиной. Оберштайн-мужчина был такого же роста, как он сам, похожего телосложения и было трудно представить чем бы Оскар мог его впечатлить. С женщиной было проще. Ее можно было любить, не взирая на согласие самой Оберштайн.  
Она вышла из ванной, рухнула на постель и закрыла голову подушкой. Раздалось приглушенное:  
\- Сегодня я работаю из дома.  
Оскар погладил ее по попе - эта часть не была стратегически укрыта одеялом, и на всякий случай сообщил туда, где должна была бы быть голова:  
\- Ты очень красивая.  
\- Катись к Локи. У меня не может быть детей. Ты понимаешь это? У меня генетическое заболевание. Дети невозможны.  
Оскар сел рядом на кровать.  
\- Ты очень необычная.  
\- Плохой комплимент. Неумный. Я ожидал от вас большего, Ройенталь. Дальше.   
\- Хорошо. Ты очень необычный. Потому что других в команде Райнхарда нет, не так ли?  
\- Не знаю. Не уверен. У тебя, Оскар, - имя прозвучало издевкой, - есть прекрасная возможность продемонстрировать свою инаковость. Например достать тест на беременность, не привлекая ничье внимание, особенно Фернера, Мюллера, Райнхарда, Миттермайера, Биттенфельда и всего остального генштаба. Списочный состав можешь запросить у кадровиков. Иначе мне придется обращаться к медикам, а я совершенно не готов на новые эксперименты над собой. Свадьбы было достаточно.  
Оскар все же вырыл ее из под подушки, прижал к себе и долго качал на коленях, перед тем как уехать.  
Задача предстояла не простая. Похоже надо было просить Айзенаха. Это был единственный человек, чьему молчанию Оскар мог доверять. Бежать в аптеку в обеденный перерыв не позволяло звание, а Айзенах женат. Он же может спрашивать тест для себя. Как он будет объясняться с аптекарем — его проблемы.

***  
Прорваться на прием к его величеству оказалось легче, чем Оскар думал. Тот в последнее время часто был занят и без веской причины в аудиенции отказывал. Причина Оскара была не той, которую называют. Поэтому Райнхард согласился уделить несколько минут своего бесценного времени скорее из любопытства. Оскар бы по тосковал по тем временам, когда они вместе вели флот в бой, но сейчас у него тоже не было на это времени.

\- К чему такая секретность, Ройенталь?  
Кайзер выглядел невыспавшимся и от этого раздраженным.   
\- Некоторое время Оберштайн будет работать из дома.  
На этом миссию можно было считать исполненной. Оскар мелочно надеялся, что Райнхард удовлетворится констатацией факта, но, естественно, не повезло.  
\- Вы подрабатываете ее секретарем, Ройенталь? Какое драматичное понижение в звании. Почему она не сообщила мне лично?   
\- Она не собирается ехать в адмиралтейство в ближайшее время.  
Оскар сжал кулаки, пытаясь загнать раздражение в них. Пытался понять человека перед собой, а вместо него перед внутренним взором появлялась Оберштайн, в его футболке, растянутой уже - от этого родная и домашняя, если, конечно, ее можно было такой назвать. Но за три месяца Оскар как-то привык к тому, что она есть, и больше не пугался. Она сидела на постели, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрела прямо перед собой: "Я не буду с ним говорить. Если хочешь - сообщи сам".  
И вот Оскар пришел. Говорить. А Райнхард сидел нога на ногу и цедил слова так оскорбительно, что хочется плюнуть на все, развернуться и написать заявление, будто с его должности можно уволиться как обычному клерку.  
\- Почему? - Райнхард нехорошо улыбнулся. - Мы стали ей неприятны?  
\- Ее от вас тошнит, - процедил Оскар, но решил, что надо отдать долг справедливости. - Ее тошнит от всех, кроме собаки. От меня тоже. От Мюллера особенно. Ваше величество, - Оскар вдохнул и выдохнул, поняв, что в целом сказал достаточно. - Я не смогу заткнуть рот всему адмиралтейству. Неизбежно пойдут слухи.  
\- Затыкать рот адмиралам не ваша забота, Ройенталь, а моя, - оборвал его Райнзард. - Что вы с ней сделали? Почему она не выходит на связь? Вы избили ее? Если хотя бы волос упадет с ее головы, то никто не защитит вас в суде, Ройенталь.  
\- Она моя жена! - выплюнул Оскар.  
Разговор выходил из по контроля. Надо было признаться Райнхарду. Сказать все, но как?  
\- Она мой верный вассал, Ройенталь. Я должен знать.  
Райнхард встал с трона и угрожающе двинулся на встречу. Оскар смотрел отстраненно. Да, Райнхард красив, но разве его красота сравнится с красотой и силой той, что осталась дома сейчас?  
Оскар отвел взгляд. Ему было тяжело смотреть в глаза человеку, который когда-то дал цель и смысл. Надо было признаться в собственной недальновидности, а, главное, уязвимости той, что всем казалась клинком из сухого льда. Лишенной эмоций.   
Телу было нужно движение, но Оскар не мог развернуться спиной к своему императору и начать мерить комнату шагам.   
\- Я жду, - тихо сказал Райнхард, подойдя вплотную. Будто Оскар мог забыть о том, что не один в комнате.  
\- Она ждет ребенка, мой император.   
Признание вышло неуклюжим и постыдным. Пауль фон Обрештайн забеременел и ждет ребенка. Его тело, теперь женское, будет изменяться. У него будет расти живот, набухнет и увеличится грудь. Он, она станет неуклюжей, беспомощной, не сможет надеть форму или форму придется перешить, чтобы все видели ее изменение. Она не хотела выставлять себя на показ, и Оскар поддержал ее решение.  
Райнхард привычно скользнул рукой к медальону, а потом отвернулся, будто эта новости ничего для него не значила.  
Оскар стоял, опустив голову. Он даже не заметил, как Райнхард протянул ему бокал.  
\- За ваше скорое отцовство, Ройенталь. И мое тоже.  
Оскар сначала выпил до дна, а потом улыбнулся.  
Оказалось, что первый триместр у Хильдегарде прошел легко и незаметно. Ее не тошнило.  
Потом они с Райнхардом напились в хлам. И даже когда Миттермайер, расшвыряв охрану, прервал аудиенцию криком "Ройенталь! Я стану отцом", - никто из них не сделал и попытки встать с пола. Усадить Миттермайера и налить ему выпить оказалось самой логичной и естественной реакцией. 

 

***   
Оскар потоптался в дверном проеме, но зайти на кухню так и не решился. Оберштайн стояла, опершись на стол, и ела фруктовое ассорти прямо из контейнера. Хорошо, что он тщательно промывал все фрукты, как только их доставляли из магазина.  
Идея Миттермайера была дурацкой. Он счел, что им будет лучше отдохнуть до того, как родится ребенок. Побыть вдвоем, подальше от Райнхарда и офицеров. Только море, песок, уютная вилла на берегу и никаких лишних глаз.  
В целом Оберштайн нравилось — особенно теплая бирюзовая вода и рыбки. Жаль только, что из-за живота она не могла рассматривать их, свесившись с пирса. Но Оскар ловил и показывал ей в банке, а потом отпускал.  
Это была хорошая часть отдыха.   
Плохой частью отдыха была ее бессонница и дурацкие сообщения с работы, будто они не могли прожить без нее и недели. Поэтому, когда она уходила ночью к ноутбуку, то он просыпался, чувствуя, что один в постели, лежал и ждал. Потом ему надоедало ждать, и он сиротливо топтался в дверях.  
— Тебе принести что-нибудь? Тапочки?  
Оберштайн задумчиво пошевелила босыми пальцами, погладила выпирающий живот и мотнула головой.  
— Цветочек аленький? Голову чью-нибудь? Ну там… Биттенфельда. Хочешь голову Биттенфельда?  
— Не хочу, — она отправила в рот клубничину и тщательно ее прожевала, видимо раздумывая точно ли она не хочет ничью голову или все же воспользоваться случаем.  
— Может быть тогда поспишь? И завтра тогда пораньше встанем, чтобы искупаться до жары? Ты же знаешь, я не переношу жару.  
На жару Оскару было наплевать. В крайнем случае сбросил бы кожу, как делают змеи, но ей находиться на прямом солнце было не полезно. У Оскара была огромная распечатка того, что полезно и что не полезно. Он готовился. Вернее Миттермайер его готовил.  
Еще Оскару очень хотелось погладить ее. Переступив с ноги на ногу, он все же рискнул пересечь линию, отделяющую коридор от кухни, и приблизился. Склонив голову набок она смотрела, как он осторожно касается живота.  
Выждав несколько секунд, она все же сказала.  
— Хочу шоколадку.  
Оскар попытался достать шоколадку из шкафчика над холодильником — там была заначка, потом спрятанную между мукой и сахаром — эта заначка тоже исчезла.  
— И в спальне я тоже все нашла, — упавшим голосом призналась Оберштайн.   
Если бы была ее воля, то всю беременность она бы питалась исключительно белым шоколадом. Медики были против, поэтому между ними было мягкое противостояние. Оскар занял промежуточную позицию. Шоколад он покупал, но прятал.  
— Прямо сейчас? — обреченно спросил он.  
Оберштайн не ответила, а просто посмотрела, и Оскар все понял  
— Хорошо.   
Из транспортных средств на вилле был только велосипед времен Гольденбаумов, а ближайший круглосуточный магазин был в десяти километрах. 

 

*** Эпилог  
Феликс скучал по маме. Скучал часто и долго. Приходил по ночам к Оскару в постель, прижимался и рассказывал, что не хочет сестру, а хочет, чтобы вернулась мама.  
Вторая беременность далась Пауле тяжело. Труднее, чем они оба думали, решившись ее сохранить. Да, она стала старше, еще старше, но это не приговор - казалось им тогда. И врачи согласились.  
И все было продумано, обсуждено... А потом пошли сохранение за сохранением, недели в больнице с редкими выходными дома.  
Паула относилась спокойно. Феликс злился. Оскар лез на стену. Он волновался. Ни один ребенок не стоил того, чтобы потерять ее.  
Они часто приезжали с Феликсом в клинику, он залезал к ней на койку, она спрашивала, как прошел день, или читала ему. Это был почти ритуал.   
Оскар подпирал стену, истаивая от невозможности прикоснуться так, как ему хотелось бы. Дети обязывают. Приходилось уступать право прижиматься повинной головой к плечу и плавиться от ее ласковых, успокаивающих прикосновений к волосам. Тонуть в ее спокойствии и уверенности, что все будет хорошо.

В этот раз Феликс опять злился. Ему предстояло знакомство с сестрой, имя которой еще не придумали. В свои пять мальчик уже ревновал. Оскар мог его понять. Он испытывал схожие чувства. Хотя тогда, пять лет назад, когда Оскар впервые взял малыша на руки, то боялся посмотреть ему в глаза. И каким же облегчением было, что оба глаза были голубыми. Счастье. Обещание счастья. Оберштайн была рада уже тому, что у ребенка просто есть глазные яблоки. Это уже делало его счастливчиком. Феликсом. 

Теперь надо было думать имя для девочки, но для этого надо было сначала завести Феликса в палату к свеже прооперированной матери. Череда сохранений закончилась экстренным кесаревым сечением. Может быть и к лучшему. Операция казалась Оскару проще, чем естественный роды. У него было плохое предчувствие, что возможно, только усиливало тревожность сына.  
\- Не бойся, пошли, - Оскар крепко взял Феликса за руку, надеясь, что тот послушается.  
Феликс упирался и ни в какую не хотел знакомиться с сестрой.  
Оскар уговаривал, обещая, что увидит не только сестру, но и маму.  
Феликс упирался еще более демонстративно, пока Оскар не плюнул и взял силком на руки. Не сказать, чтобы жертва родительского произвола была счастлива. Феликс надулся, замолчал, скрестил руки на груди и так они зашли в светлую просторную комнату послеродового отделения.   
Оберштайн лежал на широкой постели — серый, с синяками под глазами, измученный, совершенно не изменившийся за эти пять лет.  
\- Где мама? - подал голос Феликс, собираясь заплакать. - Мама!  
Оскар улыбнулся.  
\- Это мама. Смотри, она превратилась в папу. Очень похож, правда? Посмотри на него.  
Феликс не хотел смотреть, он уткнулся Оскару в плечо и горько расплакался от обиды. Оберштайн лежал, смотря в их сторону. Казалось, что он тоже не до конца понимал, что произошло. Малышка лежала в кювете рядом. Оскар заглянул мельком - она спала. Ей тоже пришлось не сладко.  
Феликс категорически отказался смотреть на сестру. И не захотел идти обнять "маму".   
Оскару пришлось сесть на край постели и вместо того, чтобы поцеловать Оберштайна, долго уговаривать Феликса разжать руки и послушать, как мама-папа читает сказку. И обнять ее-его уже наконец.  
\- Феликс, это старая легенда. Раньше твоя мама была именно такой, но злой волшебник заколдовал ее, понимаешь? - проговаривал Оскар неуклюже.   
Он не готовился. Они оба не готовились к тому, что вторые роды что-то настолько изменят в их устоявшейся жизни. Да и Оскару никто не сказал о том, что Оберштайн изменился. Зато стало понятно, почему беременность протекала так тяжело - девочка-Оберштайн была готова снять проклятье, как только явится в этот мир.   
\- Говори, - шмыгнул Феликс носом.  
\- А теперь, родилась девочка, и твоя мама снова может стать собой.  
\- То есть меня было недостаточно, чтобы спасти маму от волшебницы, да? - Феликс нахмурился, но согласился дать себя обнять, а потом пристроил голову Паулю на плечо, как делал всегда.   
\- Я все равно тебя спасу. Я не хуже ее, - торжественно сказал Феликс.  
\- Конечно, - Пауль был спокоен и ровен. Он легко поцеловал сына в макушку и прижал к себе.  
Оскару как никогда хотелось прижаться к нему с другой стороны. Или обнять их обоих, как делал раньше. Тогда, когда Оберштайн был женщиной, можно было свернуться вокруг, защитив его от всего мира. А теперь? В чем смысл Оскара, если Оберштайн больше не нуждается в защите?  
Малышка заплакала, просыпаясь, поэтому Оскар быстро чмокнул Пауля в висок: "Наконец-то ты вернешься домой. Мне тебя не хватало". Пауль в ответ погладил его по голове. Пальцы на секунду запутались в волосах и Оскар зажмурился от удовольствия. Ему хотелось целовать, но надо было идти к малышке, добывать ей еду и вспоминать, что вообще делают с новорожденными детьми. Кажется, Оскар уже успел забыть первые месяцы как страшный сон. 

Первый день дома прошел суматошно, чего и следовало ожидать.   
Феликс вился вокруг Иды, пытаясь взять ее на руки или развлечь игрушкой. Она спала и не реагировала на попытки брата установить контакт.  
Оскар с удивлением выяснил, что кроватку они договорились поставить в спальне, а не в детской, потому что первое время к ребенку должны вставать родители, а не няньки. Кроватка изящно перегородила дверь и в собранном виде пролезать не собиралась. Поэтому, не тратя время на вызов помощников, Оскар, ругаясь и попадая отверткой по пальцам, ее спешно разбирал, чтобы потом не менее спешно собрать уже внутри комнаты. Оберштайн спасал детей друг от друга и хотел спать.  
Поэтому, когда зубы были почищены, сказка рассказана, попа вымыта и все остальные очень важные вещи в жизни адмиралов Его Величества наконец-то были проделаны, они оба рухнули на кровать без сил.  
Оберштайн привычно отвернулся спиной, чтобы его можно было обнять, и тут-то Оскар окончательно осознал, что его милой, трепетной жены с красивыми крутыми бедрами, мягкой попой и узкой талией больше нет. Вместо нее в постели лежал огромный мужик с сединой в волосах.   
Оскар прижался, но оказалось, что он утыкается носом куда-то в спину. До попы, которая раньше доверчиво и тепло прижималась, было толком не достать. Да и, когда Оскар нашел удобную позу, оказалось, что она жесткая и какая-то холодная. Он вздохнул и поерзал. Попытка обнять тоже провалилась. Рука поднималась куда-то ввысь, а потом свешивалась вниз. Как?  
Уткнувшись носом между лопаток Оскар растерянно замер. Прошло не меньше минуты, пока Оберштайн тяжело вздохнул, а потом вместе с подушкой сполз вниз. Теперь, наконец-то, у Оскара получилось его обнять, пристроив подбородок на макушку. Так все стало правильно. Оскар смог обернуться вокруг и греть.  
Дождавшись, пока они устроятся и закроют глаза, Ида хныкнула сначала на пробу, а потом заплакала в полный голос.  
Ей было все равно, как выглядят ее родители. Она хотела есть.

**Author's Note:**

> Райнхард \гневно\: Что ты с ней сделал?  
> Ройенталь \не менее гневно\: ОБРЮХАТИЛ!!  
> Ройенталь садится на пол и начинает плакать. Райнхард в растерянности.


End file.
